


Entangled Hearts

by SchalaDresdan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cecaelias, Human Victor, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What the hell do you have in your bathtub Victor?, YOI Soulmate Week 2020, cecaelia yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan
Summary: It is described as a tug to your heart, like a thread being pulled out of your chest. That moment when you first see your soulmate. It’s subtle, easy to miss. But once you meet them, your heartstrings are forever entangled.When Victor found... something... washed up on the beach, he got much more than he bargained for...
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 43
Kudos: 45
Collections: Yuri!!! On Ice Soulmates Week 2020





	Entangled Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 2nd (of 3) fics that I have written for YOI Soulmate Week. It is for the Day 5 prompt: Communication. 
> 
> In this world, soulmates are common. It is described as a tug to your heart, like a thread being pulled out of your chest. That moment when you first see your soulmate. It's subtle, easy to miss. But once you meet them, your heartstrings are forever entangled. 
> 
> As an added bonus, if the soulmates speak different languages, they can understand each other once the connection is made.

Victor grinned as he made his way down the staircase. He breathed in the warm air, laden with the heavy scent of the ocean.  _ I was so fortunate to find a place like this. Somewhere secluded, where I can be myself. For once. _

He sighed softly as he continued down the worn wooden steps. His sandaled feet slapped almost painfully against the weather-worn wood. The cry of gulls above him and the soft, steady sound of the waves lapping gently at the shore were the only other sounds to be heard. 

_ I don’t regret my career, my success. It’s the reason I can even afford to rent a place like this for the summer. But I can’t go anywhere, do anything, without people recognizing me. I’m lucky that this place has it’s own private cove, or I wouldn’t even be able to go to the beach like this. _

Victor’s eyes were drawn to something on the beach.  _ What is that? It looks like something washed up on the beach. It looks… is that a person? _

He hurried down the remaining steps and ran across the sand towards the figure. As he got closer, it became more and more evident that the figure wasn’t a person. 

_ What the Hell is it? It looks part human… but the lower half definitely isn’t. It looks like an octopus? I didn’t know things like this even existed… _

It was tangled up in a net. Victor could see blood staining the netting and the sand under the creature, from where the rope had cut into their skin. Their breathing was shallow, their chest barely rising with each labored breath. 

Victor looked at its face and gasped. It hurt, like someone had punched him in the gut and knocked the wind out of him. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, like he was drowning.

_ He’s gorgeous… _

His forehead was creased in pain. Victor’s heart ached in sympathy.  _ I cannot imagine how scared he had to be, tangled up in the net like this. Or how much it hurt. It looks like he’s out, thank God, but he still looks like he’s in pain. _

_ I have to do something. _

Victor fell to his knees next to the creature. He tried futilely to break the rope with his hands, the rope cutting roughly into his palms. Victor bit his lip as he struggled with the netting, trying not to cry out in pain.  _ It’s nothing compared to what he endured. _

He sat back and took a deep breath, his hands resting against his thighs. He tried to ignore the throbbing pain as he tried to think.  _ I can’t. I don’t think there’s even anything in the house that would cut this stuff. But I have to get him out of it.  _

Victor studied the netting.  _ I think… I might be able to untangle it.  _ He reached out and gently touched the creature’s shoulder. “Hold on, I’m going to get you out of this. I promise.”

The process was agonizingly slow. Victor took his beach blanket and soaked it in the ocean, laying it across the creature as he worked.  _ I’m afraid that if he gets too dry that he might die.  _

Slowly, methodically, Victor worked at untangling the net. The salt and sand made the cuts on his palms ache as he carefully lifted the dark tentacles and untangled them from the rough net. He chewed on his bottom lip as he carefully lowered one down onto the sand, finally free of the net.  _ It feels too dry.  _

He moved the blanket to cover as much of the creature as he could as he struggled to free the last tentacles. As soon as the creature was free, Victor hurled the offending net as far from them as he could. It landed up the beach, past the high tide mark.  _ Good. That way it can’t hurt anyone else. _

“Now what am I going to do? I can’t leave him here, he’ll die. And I don’t think I can just put him back in the water like this. He’s unconscious.”

Victor’s eyes wandered back to the creature’s face. He felt a pang in his chest, almost like a tug. He sighed. “I guess I have no choice. I’ll have to take him home.”

***

It took longer than Victor would like to admit to climb the stairs carrying his precious cargo. The creature was deceptively heavy. And being wrapped up in Victor’s wet beach blanket did not make it any easier. He had to stop, gasping for breath as his arm muscles screamed in protest, before he reached the top of the stairs.

Victor carried the unconscious creature through the house and lowered him gently into the large bath. He sighed in relief as he sank to the cold tile floor, utterly spent.

“Now what? I can’t just pour tap water in there with him. It could kill him. And there’s no way that I could haul enough sea water up those steps.”

Victor winced as he noticed the blood that stained his blanket. “Not to mention I need to find a way to tend those wounds. I don’t have any choice. I need help…”

He fished his phone out of his pocket. Victor quickly scrolled through his favorites and found the number for his best friend. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the call to connect.

“Hello?”

“Chris! I need your help! I rescued… something… out on the beach. I need to make my bath into a salt tank? And he’s hurt…”

“Wait, what?”

Victor sighed and pushed his bangs away from his face in frustration. “Please, Chris. Just hurry. He’s been out of the water for a long time.”

“Okay. I’m on my way.”

Victor mumbled a quick “Thanks” before ending the call. He forced himself up to his knees and looked over the side of the tub. His heart ached painfully as he took in the creature's pitiful appearance. His skin had paled since he had found him, no doubt from the trauma he had endured.

Victor reached over and gently moved the damp blanket, trying to cover as much of the creature as he could. “Please, just hang on a little longer. Help is on the way…”

The creature moaned softly, his eyelids fluttering slightly as if he was struggling to wake. His eyes opened slowly. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the bright light in the bathroom. The creature’s eyes widened and his breathing became shallow and rapid as he looked around in growing horror. 

And then his eyes focused on Victor.

The creature shrank back, crying out in pain as he pulled his injured tentacles in close to his body. “Please… please don’t kill me…”

Victor resisted the urge to reach out to the creature.  _ It would only scare him more.  _ “I won’t hurt you. I’m trying to help you.” His head tilted to the side in confusion. “Why do you think I would want to kill you?”

The creature shook in fear. “You… you’re human… I’ve heard stories from the mers. About how violent and bloodthirsty humans are…”

“Not all humans.”

The creature didn’t dare to look at Victor, his body shaking with fear. “You’re not going to hurt me?”

Victor shook his head. “I won’t. I’m Victor. What’s your name?”

“Y… Yuuri…”

“Yuuri.” Victor smiled softly at the way the name flowed off his tongue. 

“Where am I?” Yuuri’s voice was full of pain and fear, his breathing still too fast and his eyes wide.  _ Too dry. It’s too dry here. And too bright. I don’t… I can’t… _

“You’re in my house. I found you all tangled up on the beach and you’re hurt, so I brought you here.”

Yuuri winced as he moved, his drying skin tearing slightly. “I… I can’t stay. Please take me back. I’m going…” Yuuri couldn’t bear to voice it.  _ I’m going to die. _

Victor’s forehead wrinkled in confusion. “But you’re so weak…”

Yuuri looked up at Victor, his eyes pleading. He felt a nearly painful tug at his heart as their eyes met.  _ Gods… what was that…  _

He shook his head slightly. “Please… Victor… take me back to the ocean. I’m too dry… it hurts...”

Victor winced in sympathy.  _ I can only imagine how he feels.  _ “I’m sorry, try to bear it just a little longer? I have a friend coming. He can help.”

Yuuri closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his breathing. _Deep breaths… Gods, it getting hard to breathe. Is it because I’m so dry, or is it because… I need to try to calm down. But how can I? I’ve been captured by a_ ** _human!_** _And another one is coming._

A small whine escaped his throat.  _ I can’t trust them, can I? I’m going to die. _

Victor sat back, his teeth worrying his lower lip as he watched Yuuri.  _ He looks terrified. And I don’t know how to convince him that I won’t hurt him. That Chris won’t hurt him. Wait… Chris wouldn’t hurt him, would he? Maybe I shouldn’t have called him. But what choice did I have? _

The doorbell rang, the sharp noise reverberating through the quiet house. Victor sighed.  _ Too late now… _

“What was that?”

Victor struggled to his feet, his muscles still protesting their misuse. “That means my friend is here.”

Yuuri paled. “Please…”

“I won’t let him hurt you, I promise. I’ll be right back.”

Victor walked quickly through the house and opened the front door. Chris stood on the front step. He quirked an eyebrow in question. “Victor? What the Hell did you do to your hands?”

“Huh?” Victor looked down at his hands, torn and bloody from the net. “I didn’t even notice…”

“How the Hell did you not notice? We need to clean them up before they get infected…”

“It can wait.” Victor interrupted Chris and grabbed his arm. “We need to help him first.”

“Help who? You weren’t making a lot of sense on the phone, Victor. Making your bath into a saltwater tank? Do you know how hard that’s going to be?” 

Victor pulled Chris through the house as he rambled, only half listening. “I know. But we have to. It’s the only place big enough. And I can’t take him anywhere… Well, you’ll see what I mean.”

Chris stopped dead in the doorway of the bathroom as he caught sight of the creature in the bathtub. “Victor, what the Hell did you rescue?”

“I was hoping that you could tell me what he is.”

Chris shook his head in disbelief as he studied the creature in the bath. “Something that shouldn’t exist. Half human and half… what? Octopus? Squid? How many tentacles?”

Victor shook his head. “I didn’t really count them.”

Yuuri took a deep breath. The movement caused him to whine slightly.  _ It hurts… Are they… talking about me? But I can only understand what the silver-haired one is saying. Victor? Why can I understand him but not the other one? _

Victor turned towards Chris, his eyes pleading. “Please, Chris. It doesn’t matter what he is, or isn’t. He’s hurt. Please help me help him.”

Chris sighed deeply and shook his head. “Only you. Of course I’ll help. The chemicals are in the back of the truck. See if you can figure out how much this thing holds. Wait, does he need warm water? Do you know?”

“Yuuri? How warm do you need the water?”

Yuuri perked up, the little ear-like fins on his head moving slightly.  _ Water… He meant it when he said he was trying to help me.  _ “I… um… I live in pretty deep water…”

“So cold water is good?”

Yuuri nodded. “I think… warm water might be bad for me.”

“Good. Then we won’t have to worry about keeping the water warm…” Victor’s voice trailed off as he turned towards Chris. 

Chris was pale, his mouth agape. “V… Victor?”

“What?”

Chris’ eyes were wide in disbelief. “You can understand him?”

“You can’t?”

Chris shook his head. “It sounds like… nothing human, that’s for sure. Clicks, hisses. Sounds I don’t have words for… Oh, shit.”

Victor swallowed hard. “Chris?”

Chris looked at the creature in the bath, shaking his head in disbelief.  _ I can’t believe that this is happening. _ He chuckled softly, the absurdity of the situation hitting him like a ton of bricks. “Victor… only you. Only you would be soulmates with calamari.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how long this fic is going to be at this point. I know where I want it to end up, but I just have no clue how long it will take to get there. Please be patient with me as I figure it out.


End file.
